The Doctor and Rose - There's a first time for everything
by Laurenthebumblebee
Summary: The TARDIS is on standby while repairs take place, The Doctor and Rose have to wait before going on any adventure but end up taking an adventure of their own in the TARDIS kitchen.


Rose and The Doctor were in the TARDIS. It was very hot in the TARDIS as the air conditioning had stopped working. The TARDIS was repairing itself for now and now they had to wait for it to finish before they could go on any adventures.

By now it was early afternoon and just gone twelve o'clock. The Doctor was lay on the Captains chair in the console room looking bored out of his mind. He was staring at the mid-column staying still in the console. He really wanted to get going instead of sitting around like a slob. He needed exercise or something to occupy him. In the last few hours the Doctor had found several things to fix and upgrade.

Rose was in the kitchen. She had gone to make some drinks with ice. Preferably blackcurrant, the Doctor added as Rose remembered.

The Doctor sighed, he was pouting. His eyes narrowed to the corridor across from the stair case behind him, "Hmmm... what's taking her so long?" He asked himself out loud.

He lifted himself from the Captains chair, then joyfully skipped like a little school boy to the kitchen where he seen Rose bent down in front of the fridge-freezer to collect the tray of ice cubes.

The Doctor cleared his throat, looking around at everything around the kitchen other than Rose. She grabbed the tray of ice cubes with both hands at each of the two sides. She finally stood up straight, closing the fridge-freezer with her leg pushing it shut.

He was finally able to look at her without feeling awkward. Rose wobbled a little as she tried to balanced the tray of ice cubes without dropping any.

"Rose..." The Doctor added.

"Ahh"

"Oooh hold on, I'll help" The Doctor added quickly, he kneels down in front of her and picked up a few ice cubes that had dropped onto the floor, he placed them on the counter next to the fridge-freezer.

Rose giggled helplessly.

The Doctor looked back up at her, smiling sweetly at her. "What's so funny?"

Rose placed the tray of ice cubes on the far side of the counter before replying. "This..." She grabs an ice cube holding it firmly between her finger and thumb. Rose then teases the Doctor with it against the crook in his neck.

"Oh... gosh that's cold" His tone deepened, he was near enough standing up before he nearly fell back down to his knees again from the cold sensation hitting him.

The Doctor holds onto her shoulders for support as he also got his balance back.

"Yeah..." She breathed her word in such a way it gave a vibe that she was slightly enjoying teasing the Doctor. For just that one time The Doctor had caught on that her mood had suddenly changed.

The atmosphere also changed as they both stared at each other. The Doctors mind was ticking over thinking of different strategies to change the subject before it got any more awkward. Without thinking he quickly did something. He didn't know it would make it just as bad as before.

He reached over to the ice cube tray and grabbed another one. The ice cubes were still quite frozen yet they were starting to melt.

'_Even better_' The Doctor thought as he teased Rose with the ice cube just like she did to him.

Rose laughed. "Hahaha... that's it Doctor!"

The Doctor laughed with her, "No...no...no heh-" He backed away from her before things got like anything he had thought about over this past few minutes. There was no doubt he was thinking about 'certain' things. He tried not showing any 'physical' signs of enjoying what they were doing.

Rose and The Doctor find themselves bumping into each other. He leaned against the island counter, his lower back against it as Rose fell in front of him.

They both continued to laugh but then the awkwardness kicks in and their laughs faded from the air. Rose blushed visibly as The Doctor stared down at her.

"Urmm... hello" He said shakily.

Rose smiled shyly. "Hi..."

The TARDIS hummed loudly and the kitchen lights dimmed around them. The TARDIS was up to something.

"Well this is..." The Doctor began, he looked embarrassed. He was embarrassed. He gulped not being able to finish his sentence. He knew the TARDIS was up to something, he knew she knew what was about to happen and the TARDIS sort of liked it.

"Fun." Rose finished his sentence for him. She smirked cheekily up at him.

"Yep." He added, his tone high pitched feeling a slight urge to go. He was scared of ruining the relationship and connection they had together no matter how stupid he sounded in his clever mind. Although the burning sensation in his body was telling him different.

Rose was surprised herself when she pressed her lips against his. The Doctor raised both of his eye brows as he closed his eyes, realising his lips were against hers and vise versa. They had kissed before but this felt different to both of them.

The Doctor put his hands at the sides of him, his hands clutched to the island as she pulled at his suit lapels. The Doctor was straining back a little uncomfortable. He was always awkward in these situations, it just took him a while to get used to the idea and go with the flow.

Their breathing increased and his one hand started to wonder off the island and stroak behind her ear putting a strand of hair out of the way. His hand continued down the back of her neck and held at the back of her head as they kissed. Their kiss began to deepen and have more movement as he pulled her closer with his one hand clutched to the back of her head.

Rose sighed into The Doctors mouth pulling at his tie with one hand, the other stroked down to his side. They left each others mouths but barely as they still felt each others breath.

Rose looked at The Doctor, a bit light headed. "Should... should we stop?" She took a breath, loosing some of her co-ordination.

The Doctor looked serious, his hand still placed behind her head and the other had moved itself to her hip. His expression changed to complete lust. She had never seen him like this. "Absolutely not.." He pulled her back into the kiss, it was much more needy and passionate this time.

Their mouths moved in synch, tongues dancing on each other, heads moving in the opposite directions to each other going from side to side. Their bodies beginning to move in and out to one another.

They both sigh loud enough to hear, enjoying the closeness and pleasure of not being scared anymore. They were a melody each time they sighed making them want it even more.

Rose moaned as quietly as she could against his lips trying not to make it too obvious. She was still as conscious of their relationship as he was.

The Doctor wasn't that stupid. He tensed at the sound of her. Turning her toward the island so she was leaned against it as he was. He pressed her against the island. Her torso started to lean further back like she was about to lie down on it. He kissed her neck, each time getting harder as he bitten down lightly.

He let out a small grunt as she sighed, turning her head to the side, allowing the Doctor to continue. He grasped another ice cube which gave out running water at the touch of his warm fingers. He brushed the cube against her neck, the cold sensation hitting her instantly.

Goosebumps trailed all over her body. She closed her eyes as he continued to play with the ice cube on her. The Doctor moved the melting ice cube up to her jaw line making small circular movements with it as it got closer to her mouth.

He mimicked the shape of her ruby lips with the ice. The coldness making her lips numb. He grinned as she leaned her head back against the island, her neck arching upwards.

The Doctor pushed her fully onto the island so that she was lying down. He climbed onto it with her, he was on his knees. He knelt down on her thighs, gritting his teeth at her. His chest lifted up and down frantically as he breathed heavily. The Doctors eyes were a darker shade of brown.

Roses lips parted, she bit her bottom lip as she was a little turned on at how the Doctor was being with her. She didn't expect this from him. So dominant. So much nothing like the Doctor.

She felt her lower stomach tighten and her thighs tense as The Doctor lowered himself to her. His face beside hers, breathing down her neck.

Her neck was still wet from the ice. He began trailing his tongue on the pattern he made with the melting ice cube.

Rose then unbuttoned his jacked and threw it off him. It landed somewhere on the floor in the other direction. She pulled on his tie and began undoing it until it came off, that also was thrown onto the floor.

His shirt fitted ever so perfectly. Rose could see his muscles tensing under his white shirt. It made her feel tingly as he continued to satisfy her with his tongue now nibbling at her sensitive skin.

Shortly after, she took his shirt off. She gasped suddenly at his wonderfully shaped body.

"Oh my..."

He chuckled darkly, moving his hands up her shirt.

His chuckle made it harder for her to contain herself. She wasn't ready for this. Her jeans were tight on her, she felt so uncomfortable with them on, not that he was making it easy for her, she was feeling the heat.

"Doctor..." Rose panted.

The Doctor stopped, rising his head from her neck and chest. His hands stopped teasing her upper stomach near her breasts. He rested his hands on her hips again lifting himself up to look at her. His face a few centimeters from hers.

"Hmm?" He seemed to say it in a way that sounded like they were not about to make love in the TARDIS kitchen. He sounded a lot more like the Doctor now but it didn't seem right in this situation.

One minute he was dark and frisky. Now he was the same as always, chirpy and calm Doctor.

Maybe he was scared that she wanted him to stop?

There was a pause. The only noise that could be heard was the hums of the TARDIS and the inhaling and exhaling of The Doctor and Rose together.

Rose eyed his body again. The Doctor noticed and smirked it off.

She rolled her eyes at the back of her head and closed her eyes. Rose leaned her head back again. "I need you..."

The Doctor traced her figure with his manly hands from her stomach to her thighs repeatedly. "Need me... for what?" He turned his husky voice back on.

She had chills. "Please... Doctor"

The Doctor held back a grunt. "O-" He cleared his throat quickly. "I like it when you use my name"

He felt himself twitch as she pulled at his trousers.

Their lips brushed against each others as Rose pushed her hips up to touch him. He almost fell onto her clumsily but then grasped the island each side of them letting her go.

The Doctor slithered his tongue back into her mouth. They longed one another. He bucked into her. She reacted and leaned herself against him too. She felt him in his trousers brush against her. He began sweating on his upper half and it glistened in the dimmed light.

Rose smirked devilishly. "Let me help you with that" She broke the kiss with that small comment, it was a mix of words and a moan.

She grabbed another ice cube and trailed it on his abs and chest. The Doctor had figured he had a kink for something like this. And Rose. Especially _with _Rose. It was the first time they had actually done something like this making it easier for it to be dominant and wanting with all that lust in the air that they had bee holding in time.

They spent the rest of their time in their own heat with each other, the time went quickly and they continued until the TARDIS had signaled that the air con was repaired. The Doctor had got his exercise and the adventure of his life.

End-Laurenthebumblebee.


End file.
